Sing for Stampy
Sing for Stampy was a singing contest in which you write a song about Stampy's Lovely World that was longer than 4 minutes and record yourself singing it. Entrance You entered by singing a song, email it to singforstampy@outlook.com and Stampy would look at it and mark it. No entries were accepted after May 1, 2014. Winning Entry The winning entry creator got either an Xbox One, a PlayStation 4 or a Wii U. They also had an opportunity to be in one of his videos in his Lovely World and get their song put on the 200th episode of Stampy's Lovely World Series. Winner The winner was Francis J., and his song is called "In My Lovely World". It was played as the background music of Episode 200, while Stampy was flying a Hot Air Balloon over his world. Francis was added to the Love Garden, but he didn't appear in the video because he doesn't have Minecraft on the Xbox 360. Lyrics I'm waking up to welcome all these faces I walk onto the balcony and wave at The lovely world I'm proud to have created I turn around back through the door I came And all I ever wanted was a cake so I turn to Lee who hides behind the painting I eat it all and leave no room for seconds But since it is a cake know what we'll split You need to eat I only need some dogs out here with me And my cat Mittens who lingers in her tree They're all here with me my friends are here with me In my lovely world, In my lovely world, In my lovely world. The skies are always blue In my lovely world, In my lovely world, In my lovely world, I hope that you love it too Lovely world, Lovely world, Lovely world,Lovely world A garden loved by everyone who sees it A trail of names that seem to be in sequence A spot reserved for those who think they need it Inside a world so lovely it feels real A bunch of mini-games for us to play with We try to ender-pearl into the racer But we only seem to make it to the pavement We're having fun so that makes sure that we will see it through The only thing I'm missing here is you With us together there's so much we could do The mood is never blue so come enjoy the view In my lovely world In my lovely world In my lovely world The skies are always blue In my lovely world In my lovely world In my lovely world I hope that you love it too Lovely world, Lovely world, Lovely world, oh Lovely world... And you can't take it apart Everything we do Everything we love No you can't take it apart Everything we want Everything we've done Me and you Who we are What they do Slaying creepers Having fun Chopping wood In my lovely world In my lovely world In my lovely world The skies are always blue In my lovely world In my lovely world In my lovely world I hope that you love it too Lovely world, Lovely world, Lovely world, Lovely world, In my lovely world, In my lovely world, In my lovely world... Featured Video Category:Singing Category:Contest Category:Singing contest Category:Stampy Category:Singforstampy Category:Stampy's Funland Category:Funland